


"I Love You"

by thingcalledlove



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5 Times, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Non Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingcalledlove/pseuds/thingcalledlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times a girl tells Oliver she loves him. Four times he runs away and the one time he doesn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Love You"

**001.**

Oliver sighed in relief as he hid under the table in the formal dining room. He watched the feet of the wait staff moving busily around him, setting the table for dinner that evening. The smell of the food wafted down to him and he had gotten so distracted by it that he didn’t realize Mary Florence had crawled over to him until she was right beside him.

He let out a shout and scrambled out from under the table, Mary Florence hot on his heels as he waved through the legs of the staff.

“Ollie” Mary Florence called as he ran down the hall into the sitting room where all the adults were roaming.

“Ollie,” Mary Florence called again, “Stop running from me,” she shouted with a pout, “I love you.”

With those word, Oliver did the only thing his four year old mind could think of. He ran directly towards his mother and hid behind her, clutching to the silky material of her gown as she looked between the two with amusement.

**002.**

Oliver loved being the centre of attention, and at the tender of age of twelve, nothing was more prominent in the middle school gossip mill as his relationship with eighth grader, thirteen year old Abigail Preston. The fact he was dating an older girl had the whole school buzzing. The fact that they had already lasted one whole month and had been caught kissing on the playground by the French teacher had pretty much put them at Legendary status among their peers.

They sat in the back of the Queen town car on the way to her house. Something Oliver had taken to doing since they had gotten together. He might not have been able to drive himself, but he could still see her home.

“Thanks again, Oliver,” Abigail said as they stood on her front porch, just out of the sight of his driver. He knew he had to be on his way home soon, but they always managed to sneak a few minutes together alone.

“It’s nothing,” Oliver said with his charming smile, he leaned forward as always and gave her a peck on the lips. It was pretty much as far as she would let it go, and if he was being completely honest, he was kind of glad because he wasn’t exactly sure if he wanted to take _that_ step yet.

“Oliver,” she said softly, a gentle smile on her face, “I think I love you.”

He could feel his whole body go cold at those words. She continued to look at him expectantly, as if she was waiting for him to say it back.

“I, uhh, have to go,” he said turning his back to her and running back to his car as fast as he could. As soon as he was in it, he told his driver to step on it.

Later that night, he called her and told her that they had to break up before he hung up.

**003.**

High school was much like middle school, except that his innocence was long gone. It didn’t matter that he was only 15 and in the tenth grade. At Starling Prep, he was the big man on campus. He sat with the seniors and was invited to all the parties that his fellow classmates could only dream of. As his best friend, Tommy got to come along with him and reap the benefits of Oliver’s popularity.

Oliver rotated though girls faster than his baby sister Thea rotated though nannies, which was very, very frequently much to his parent’s dismay.

However, Olivia Chen was one that he’d always come back to. She was beautiful, fun and never demanded too much of him. She never seemed to get upset or jealous that he hung out with other girls. She wasn’t lacking any male attention either.

He found her presence comforting, which is why they ended up parked in the hills that overlooked the Glades. At fifteen, he wasn’t exactly allowed to drive, but his parents were away on business and he didn’t see much harm in borrowing one of their many cars.

His hands were up the front of her shirt, while hers were playing the zipper of his pants. She moved to straddle him, which made what they were doing infinitely easier than before. The car was off, and the windows were starting to steam up. She pulled away from his kiss and looked at him expectantly.

“Condom?” she asked slightly out of breath.

“Always,” he said with his signature grin, which he was told made him look devious and sexy by many of the junior and senior girls.

They fell into an easy rhythm, one that both of them were very familiar with, when Olivia suddenly gripped his shoulders tight and gasped as waves of pleasure crashed into her.

She let slip a few choice swear words, clearly in a state of delirious pleasure when the words “God, I love you,” fell from her pretty pink lips.

Oliver knew that it was an in the moment slip, and that Olivia, by no means loved him, but he could feel is body physically reacting to those words by clenching up with tension. He wanted to get away. Never in his life had he ever been so happy as when a cop knocked on the window of the car.

Olive scrambled off him and made a dash for her clothes which were strewn all around the car. Oliver did not such thing, opting to leave the car in just his boxers, giving himself up easily to the unsmiling cop standing outside.

Not even the walk into the police station with his hands cuffed behind his back made him regret his decision of getting away from Olivia as fast as humanly possible.

It was safe to say that Oliver avoided the girl like a plague after that.

**004.**

He had assumed that at the age of twenty-two, Laurel was his be all, end all. His feelings for her were deep, and his attention hardly ever wandered off from her. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. She was also his first serious girlfriend.

When she told him she loved him for the first time, six months into their relationship, he should have been elated. But he wasn’t. He could feel the familiar feeling of panic setting in. To his credit he didn’t run away. He stayed for that entire dinner, smile frozen on his lips, acting as if nothing had happened.

Laurel went on to explain that she didn’t expect him to say it back or anything, but she did want him to know how she felt. He nodded his way through that, waving for their waiter to bring them another bottle of wine.

He was a perfect gentleman, dropping Laurel home, and for the first time in a long time, opting not to spend the night.

“I have that thing with my dad in the morning,” he reminded her with a smile. She said she understood and with a final kiss, she closed the door.

Oliver walked down the hall with his phone in his hand. He looked through his contact list and hit dial.

“Hey, Sarah, It’s Oliver, “He explained, “I was wondering if you want to accompany me on a trip tomorrow on the Queen’s Gambit?”

**005.**

“Felicity,” he said sternly as he looked at his blonde IT tech sprawled out on the mats looking as if she had no plans on getting up.

“Don’t yell at me,” she said back, sounding just as stern.

“I’m not yelling,” Oliver countered.

“You’re all frowny and loud and angry,” Felicity said as she slowly got up. She grabbed onto the hand Oliver offered, and he had her on her feet in seconds.

“I’m sorry,” he said trying to sound less upset, “I just need to make sure you can handle yourself out there.”

Felicity was turning out be a huge pain in his ass. In the two and half years they worked together she had gone from his IT girl to being an irreplaceable part of Team Arrow. She had also gotten much braver, and she was pretty much demanding that she be allowed to work the field as well as the tech.

Oliver had very reluctantly agreed, but there was no way in hell that he would let her go out there untrained. Especially since the jobs she was eyeing were of the extremely dangerous variety.

“I can handle myself,” Felicity said walking over to sit on the edge of her desk. Oliver followed, setting his arms on either side of the desk, bracketing her in, “Especially with you and Digg by my side, watching my back.”

“If anything ever happens to you,” Oliver said, drifting off, turning his head to the side to look at a future without Felicity in it.

Felicity put her hands on either side of his face and turned him towards her until he was looking into her wide eyes.

“It won’t,” she said confidently.

She trusted him one hundred percent. He just wished that he had the same level of faith in himself that she seemed to have in him.

“Oliver, I love you, and I trust you.”

He felt the warmth of her words wrap around his heart, a calm, peaceful feeling falling over him. He moved his hands from the table to her waist, gripping her tightly before pulling her mouth towards his own.

Her legs wrapped around his hips as she pulled her body as close to his as possible.

Oliver pulled away from the kiss a few minutes later feeling breathless, “I love you,” he whispered, his forehead against her own.

It wasn't long until Felicity found herself sprawled out on the mats once again, but this time, for a completely different reason than the first. 


End file.
